


Lying down together

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x14, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, M/M, One Shot, Romance, SPN - Freeform, SPN 14x14, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural 14x14
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Dean vient d'être mis à terre par le gorgone. Castiel, désespéré, doit le ramener sain et sauf jusqu'au bunker...





	Lying down together

Tout était parti d'une simple question technique. 

Castiel et Sam transportaient Dean, inconscient, jusqu'à la voiture. Jack les attendait avec la portière ouverte. Leur première idée avait été d'asseoir le Winchester. Mais son corps inanimé sembla comme s'écrouler le long de la banquette arrière. Le cadet hésita un instant avant de s'en rapprocher. 

« Non, » ordonna l'ange. « Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de faire changer sa tête de position. »

« Alors comment tu veux faire ? » l'interrogea Sam. « Nous sommes quatre. »

Castiel observa Dean un instant.

« Je vais à l'arrière avec lui. Je vais tenter de le guérir. Encore. »

Le chasseur hocha lentement la tête, malgré les doutes qui le traversait. Jack leur jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de se diriger vers l'avant de la voiture. 

Castiel soupira. Toujours hors de la voiture. Puis il s'y dirigea finalement. Enlevant d'abord son trench-coat, se sentant comme étouffé par la situation.

Il souleva Dean par les épaules pour se faire une place. Prenant soin de ne bouger sa tête sous aucun prétexte. La tâche étant plus ardue que prévue. Le brun ne tarda pas à se retrouver le dos contre la portière, sans même comprendre comment il en était arrivé là. Le corps de Dean contre le sien, la tête contre son cou. Le bras du Winchester remontant inconsciemment sur son torse, sa main reposant contre celui-ci. Montrant que la position semblait convenir à son état comateux. Castiel le recouvrit de son trench-coat. Comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce soit. 

La voiture démarra tandis que l'ange laissa sa main glisser jusqu'au front du chasseur. Conscient du fait que c'était un geste désespéré qui ne servait à rien à ce stade, le problème physique ayant dû se mêler à sa bataille intérieure contre Michael. 

Mais il n'avait pas la force de s'arrêter. 

Epuisant sa grâce. Murmurant des mots de réconfort en énochien. 

Continuant ainsi jusqu'à Lebanon, ce corps chaud reposant contre le sien, loin de la façon dont Castiel se l'était toujours imaginé.


End file.
